<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414904">A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes'>eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2019 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit of a random piece I wrote about Fitz in therapy after Exile. I just long for his development so much! So in this piece, you'll read about him working through the events of Exile with an original character of mine, Lady Chesna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster &amp; Fitz Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2019 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2291519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keeptober 2019 Day 13: Favorite character(s)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitz slumped in his seat.</p><p>“I… I guess I shut her out because I blamed her.”</p><p>“Why did you blame her?” Lady Chesna tilted her head inquisitively.</p><p>“I…” Fitz put his face in his hands. This was stupid. Why did he have to be here?</p><p>“I understand this might be difficult to think about,” Lady Chesna said gently.</p><p>Fitz sat up. “No! I just don’t want to! I don’t want to be here!” Fitz took a breath. “Sorry.”</p><p>Lady Chesna nodded, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“I blamed her because I needed someone to blame. Because I should have been the elf he asked to guide him, not an elf he just met.” Fitz spoke quickly, pushing the words out. “I… but she’s incredibly powerful. I’m in her sessions this year, and the strength of her mind is amazing. I guess… she’s better than me.” The last words were spoken softly, as he ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the ground.</p><p>Lady Chesna looked at him, eyes tender, “Is your ability what defines you?”</p><p>Fitz knew the correct answer was “no,” but…</p><p>“Is your ability what defines you?” Lady Chesna spoke more sharply, dark eyebrows raised slightly.</p><p>“Well, no… I’m a Vacker. One who manifested record-breakingly young.”</p><p>“That sounds like your ability to me. And your father.” She wrote a note on the slip of paper lying on the side table. Fitz frowned.</p><p>“My dad trained me. He gave me my strength. I… couldn’t lose him.”</p><p>“So, was it Sophie’s fault you almost lost him?”</p><p>“Of course not. But my dad should have chosen—” he stopped himself. “No, it was unfair to blame her.” He bowed his head.</p><p>“Do you like Sophie?” Lady Chesna asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Fitz was glad to have an easy question. “She’s incredible.”</p><p>“Do you like her just for her ability?”</p><p>“Of course not. She’s… brave and intelligent and kind. She left her family behind to come to us. I brought her here.”</p><p>He looked up, staring into Lady Chesna’s midnight blue eyes. “If I lose her, I brought her here and abandoned her. She doesn’t deserve that. She deserves better. And I will do better. For her.”</p><p>Lady Chesna nodded. “And your mother and Biana?”</p><p>“They don’t deserve to be treated that way either,” Fitz said, his voice steady. “They love me, and I need to do better for them too.”</p><p>Lady Chesna smiled. “We’re done for today. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Fitz’s face fell. He had been hoping he was done.</p><p>“...Okay.” He stood, nodding at her, and left the room.</p><p>This was his second chance.</p><p>Sophie and his family had given it to him, and he would do better for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>